Traditionally, miniature golf hole courses have been constructed from a cement foundation base having outdoor carpeting attached to the top surface of the cement. There are a number of disadvantages associated with these traditionally constructed miniature golf hole courses. First of all, considering that miniature golf is traditionally an outdoor game, flooding of the course holes is commonplace during and after inclement weather. More specifically, rain causes the course to become unplayable not only during the inclement weather, but also for a time period following such inclement weather due to the poor drainage and slow drying characteristics associated with these conventionally constructed miniature golf hole courses. Secondly, such foul weather eventually causes the outdoor carpeting to become delaminated from the cement foundation, resulting in ripples and untrue play on the putting green surface. Also, there is cracking of the cement foundation due to freeze and thaw conditions, frost heaves, etc. Specifically, the porous nature of the concrete absorbs water later resulting in cracks and time-consuming and expensive maintenance of the golf hole system.
Miniature golf is a game which is well known and enjoyed by children and adults alike. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,122 issued to L. Raichle et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,904 issued to Roberts both disclose typical prior art multi-layered constructions. Raichle et al. discloses a multi-layer construction particularly suitable for tennis courts, whereas Roberts shows a rubber surface material. However, neither of these references disclose a miniature golf hole construction system, such as the one contemplated by the instant invention.
A further prior art miniature golf hole system is shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,034 which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This patent describes a construction system that employs improved drainage characteristics due to the relatively soft and porous nature of each layer of the structure. However, there was a tendency toward deterioration of the structure particularly over time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a miniature golf hole system of multiple layer construction and that is characterized by improved longevity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature golf hole system that has improved drainage characteristics.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a miniature golf hole system that is modular in construction, lightweight, and easy to handle which allows for easier installation and removal.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a miniature golf hole system that is heat and weather resistant and that does not deteriorate over time for a longer lasting and more accurate golf green surface.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a miniature golf hole system that captures the attention of the golf player and is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a miniature golf hole system that is sturdy and is resistant to mold and rot.
Another object of the present invention is the prefabrication of the golf hole in grids in various sizes, with the undulations, designs and sizes pre-made in the factory, leaving the onsite construction minimum to just seaming of the grids, for rapid installation. Another object of the present invention is the application of this invention on the deck of cruise ships, because of their modular construction and light weight.